Master Yi/Strategy
Skill usage * is similar to . It is very useful when farming enemy minions. Gathering stacks on it by attacking minions, then attacking the enemy once the double strike is available is an effective harrassment method. * AoE component has a deceptively long range. Target minions near an enemy champion to harass them. * can also be used defensively. Since it includes a teleport function, you can dodge skillshots. Also, is invincible during the teleport, so can be used to dodge AoE nukes such as if timed perfectly. * If you're in a lane against ranged players, leveling up can allow you to stay in the lane longer and gain levels faster than they will. * Use , when in mid-clash and you are being focused upon. Enemies overly committed in killing you will find you surprisingly difficult to kill since grants 300 armor and magic resistance at max rank. ** is especially useful when an opponent is trying to turret dive against . He can stand next to the turret and use to hold off damage from the opponent while they are repeatedly being hit by the turret. * When you are being chased, hiding in a brush and channeling can give you the upper hand against the enemies. However, do not do this if they can still defeat you after the . * Be aware that Blinds can effectively cut almost all of Master Yi's damage if not playing Ability Power builds. * When playing Ability Power , remember that refreshes all your cooldowns on a kill. Try to cast so it will result in a kill. This may seem like kill stealing but it will greatly increase the damage the other team will take. * can be used as an effective escape tool, especially with used at the same time. it is also incredibly great at chasing enemies because you cannot be slowed and gain a speed boost. * Triggering and when combined with various melee increases makes a high damage dealer, if for short periods. It's especially effective in destroying towers. * combined with are very strong for last hitting minions. * can jungle with giving him a chance to hit extra damage to neutral creeps. * is one of the best backdoorers, Activating and then attacking a turret can take it down very fast. * Due to proc allows to jungle very well while not being one of the best sustainers in the jungle his ganks can be very powerful if your team mate lands some cc onto the enemy. Build usage * Master Yi can have multiple build usages, with the right items and runes, he can be built as a burst mage and sometimes tanky using AP and he can build and to be a tanky dps and work as a subtank. * Since Master Yi is an effective DPS/Pusher, it is best to build him with damage and attack speed runes. Life Steal can also be useful with increased damage and attack speed but not necessary. * helps Yi in laning because of the health regen, health, and armor. * Consider that while his abilities are good, they work with relatively high cooldowns, meaning that Cooldown Reduction items are great to increase his overall use of abilities. * Master Yi is extremely vulnerable to Crowd Control abilities, especially Blind and Snare, so players are recommended as a Summoner Spell to counteract these effects. ** can provide good results in surviving; the active "Cleanse" effect is very useful for countering CC, one of Yi's biggest weaknesses. The Magic Resistance also helps against return damage from , a primary counter to Yi. can be used similarly. ** is also useful for Yi because he is vulnerable to CC , Giving him the capability to block one spell. ** Master Yi is a great pusher, especially when using and . However, shouldn't be used (if not necessary) since it enables him to escape ganks quickly. ** Using and the active effect of at the same time is very effective in many situations since both of these have great attack speed and movement speed bonus. * Generally, items that provide bonuses on attacking or subsequent attacking are more useful on Master Yi than on other heroes due to his passive and high attack speed. * A hybrid Ability Power based Master Yi can yield good results, with items such as or , especially if your enemies are packed with armor. * A full Ability Power based Master Yi can pull off fairly good results. His becomes a fairly strong AoE nuke, and is refreshed instantly if a kill is scored while Highlander is active. Your also heals and protects for a lot more than it did before. * Pairing Master Yi with items like , and can greatly increase his dps. * Starting at level 1 by purchasing a and choosing allows for a very effective last hitting and a high damage output. That gives you 15 bonus damage and when is active you will have 30 bonus damage. * works exceptionally well with Master Yi, as after level 6, and even before he is able to rip through most casters with ease, creating a powerful snowball effect. * Due to his high damage output, and 'Right-click-to-win' play style, along with being very easy to use and only 450 IP makes him great for low level games. However, against competent players, he is arguably the most difficult champion to use in the game, because of his extreme fragility and vulnerability to Crowd Control effects. * By buying a can heal more effectively with his whether building DPS or AP. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies